our passion play has now at last begun
by thatssupersketch
Summary: christine tries her hand at being seductive.


She trailed her hand along the back of his chair, fingers tracing the intricate patterns adorning the top. Erik sat before her, reading some novel he had been fixated with for the past few days. Christine couldn't take it anymore. She wanted his attention, she needed it. As she aged, she had grown past her selfish phase, but Erik never seemed to. At the moment, however, she could not care less. She suppressed a shake breath and ventured forward, her hand running from the top of the chair to his shoulder. He barely seemed to acknowledge her; the only response she received was a short stiffening of his body before he relaxed at her touch. Erik remained engrossed in the book, eyes dutifully trained on the page.

Christine put her hand on his book and he finally looked up at her. He didn't look annoyed, but he didn't seem happy, either. He glanced curiously up at her, a small grin teasing at the corners of his thin lips. "Can I help you with something?"

His voice was still that of an angel, and even though he was enamored with something else at the moment, Christine could have sworn it was the most seductive thing she had ever heard. "Yes…" she said slowly, cautiously pulling the book out of his hands. Not meaning to leave him without a replacement, she perched herself on his lap.

Erik chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Darling, I'm almost done. We can go for a walk or sing whenever I'm through." He patted her hand reassuringly, and Christine pouted. Erik was too busy using his advantages against her, reaching for the book Christine held in her outstretched arms. His limbs were much longer than hers, and quickly snatched it back. Soon, his attention was drawn back to his book.

Christine pulled it down once more. "Erik," she tried again in a somewhat sultry voice. This wasn't her normal appeal, but there was a first time for everything.

This time, Erik's attention was directed solely on her. "Christine? Are you hurt?" He took her chin in his hand and tilted it up. "Your throat sounds raspy; perhaps we should get you some tea."

She slapped his hands away, causing Erik's face to scrunch up in absolute confusion. "What is the matter, dearest?"

Christine pulled into his chest, lacing her lips to his neck. She pressed soft kisses all the way up to his jaw, when he pulled back. "Christine," he said sternly. "I think you should go to bed. You're acting—curiously." He felt her forehead once again for good measure.

"I'm trying to go to BED, that's the whole point!" she cried infuriatingly.

She could see the gears in Erik's head slowly turning, trying to make the connection. "Then why don't you go-"

Christine stood up and tugged his hands in hers. "I want you to come to bed. With me," she said slowly.

Erik glanced forlornly at his book. "But-"

She let go, putting her hands up in surrender. "Fine. You know what? I thought this was what you wanted. I guess I was wrong." Christine hung her head in embarrassment as she scurried off back to her old room, the one she used to stay in before she started spending the night with Erik. It felt odd not to have his presence in the room, but at the moment, it was better that he was not there. It would just be a reminder of rejection. For someone who proclaimed to love her, he didn't seem to want to love her.

Christine threw herself on the large bed and curled up in the sheets. She had never realized how empty the bed felt or how wrong it felt not to have him there. If there was one way Erik had rubbed off on her, it was his pride. There was no way Christine was going to try that again. She had just put her neck on the line for him and he had burned her. The ache of the rejection wouldn't leave her chest, but it seemed to lighten as she began to doze off.

Seemingly seconds later, she awoke to the dipping of the mattress beside her. "Christine?" a voice asked softly. Squeezing her eyes shut, she didn't deign to respond.

Erik sighed, climbing into the bed beside her. When he reached for her, Christine pulled away, scooting toward the edge of the bed. He growled and tried the same thing again, but with more force. This caused Christine to vehemently jump out of bed and hiss, "Don't _touch_ me!"

She couldn't see much in the dark, but she didn't need to be able to see clearly to make out his confused expression. She would think it was adorable if she wasn't furious.

Erik put a hand out as if to reach to her, but pulled back. He stayed silent, assessing her wild eyes and her heavy breathing. Christine did her best to steady her breathing, but it was unsettling being perused like that.

"I'm surprised you even want to touch me," she admitted softly.

Erik's eyebrows (well, the one she could see, anyway) scrunched with confusion. "Christine…?"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, dropping her gaze to her feet. "I'll just go sleep on the sofa."

"Why on _earth_ would you sleep on the sofa?" Erik no longer sounded confused, he sounded angry. Her silence did nothing to squelch it. "What, you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me anymore? Is that why you retreated in here, only to be chased out again?" he spat viciously.

Christine frowned, scuffing her toe on the rug. "No, ah, I thought you wouldn't want me in there…"

Erik was at her side in a flash, cupping her face in his large hands. "Christine, what on _earth_ is wrong with you? I always want you with me."

"But you don't want me," she muttered darkly, cheeks staining red.

His hands dropped and he once again regarded her. Finding her completely serious, he laughed. "Christine—you're merely jesting, no? This isn't something I had hoped to…discuss with you at this point…but yes. I do want you. In every sense of the word." His eyes sought hers, and he was surprised to still find anger lingering in hers.

"Then why wouldn't you sleep with me?"

"Christine," he explained patiently, "we have been sleeping together."

Christine just stared at him, lips pursed. "That's not what I meant."

He looked at her, eyes wide. "You're not…"

"Yes," she said flatly. "I am. I was."

"You were trying to…?"

She threw her hands up. "Yes! Yes, alright? I wanted to sleep with you, and you refused me. I guess I know how it feels now, huh?" Christine laughed shakily.

He drew her into his arms, cooing at her. His heart was overjoyed; she wanted him as well? He had never dreamed that his heart could be this full, that he could have this much. He had only hoped she would grow to love him, but he never thought…

"Oh, Christine…" he breathed, holding her tight. "I didn't think or consider that you would ever...want to? I tried to push the thought out of my mind." He ran his long fingers through her curly locks. She nestled into his chest, once again finding his neck, and reattached herself to it.

"Well," she murmured, "We're about to make up for lost time."

Erik heartily agreed.


End file.
